


Тропа дронтов

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [8]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Кто-то всегда уходит первым.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Тропа дронтов

Как и любая чернокрылая цепь, Додо способен напугать до дрожи в коленках. Косит алым выпученным глазом, жадно щёлкает клювом, пушит перья, становясь ещё больше. Барма спокойно стоит рядом, прикрывается веером, прячет эмоции. Брейк смеётся (благо клоун может смеяться когда угодно): то, что Барма так и не научился притворяться, надевать на лицо непроницаемую маску, смешно до трогательно покалывающей иглы под рёбрами. Эта неистреблённая детская импульсивность — засушенный цветок с позабытого лета, случайно встретившийся в старой, запылённой книге во время ленивого перелистывания. Дыхание на секунду замирает, в нос бьёт запах роз из сада Синклеров, в котором они с тогда ещё наследником рода Барма изредка проводили время вместе. Брейк испытующе смотрит на Барму, тот закрывается: поворотом головы, скользнувшими на лицо прядями алых волос, прищуренными глазами.

Мимолётная иллюзия запаха — слишком незначительная причина, чтобы тревожить Безумного Шляпника, чтобы расходовать собственную жизнь. Её и так осталось на несколько месяцев от силы. 

— Это подарок мне, герцог? — издевательски тянет Брейк, демонстративно прикладывая к лицу цветастый носовой платок. — Так приятно.

— Не от меня, — не поворачиваясь, отрезает Барма ледяным тоном.

Таким же неестественным, как улыбка самого Брейка. Люди любят театральщину, потому и верят им обоим.

— Значит и благодарить буду не вас, — преувеличенно разочарованно тянет Брейк, пожимая плечами.

Подходит к Додо, на ходу усмиряя разволновавшегося Шляпника. Запускает руки в чёрные перья, перебирает, гладит, почёсывает, упиваясь нечеловеческим теплом и удивлённым низким клёкотом. Брейк цепей не боится, даже чернокрылых. 

— Знаете, герцог, — говорит он, зарываясь в оперенье лицом, глуша собственные слова, пряча их в создателе иллюзий. — Однажды мы все уйдём в небытие по дороге, проложенной дронтами.

Барма молчит, топя комнату в холоде, в горчащем страхе смерти и забвения.

— И я уже стою в начале пути, — Брейк сдерживается, чтобы не сжать руки в кулаки, не сделать Додо больно.

— Поцелуй меня на прощание, — бросает он, оборачиваясь лицом к Барме, улыбается криво.

У того спина поникшая, словно надломавшаяся.

— Идиот, — шипит Барма, подходит резко, выстукивает каблуками по полу быстрый ритм.

— Какой есть, — шёпотом признаётся Брейк и, как всегда и бывало, целует первым.

Поцелуй короткий, остро нежный, пронзительно горький. Барма отстраняется быстро, волосы опять закрывают лицо, только Брейку и не нужно его видеть, и так всё понял.

— Хорошо, Руфус, я тебя подожду, — смеётся Брейк негромко, ломко, по-настоящему.

Додо машет крыльями, недовольно ворча. В воздухе пахнет солнечным летом полувековой давности.


End file.
